wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ASisterOfTheBlue
Re: Thanks and ajah Heads No worries about the spoiler issue. :) All is good. I question my own sanity from time to time, so others can as well. On the issue of the twelve ajah Heads: off the top of my head (ha) I can't remember any of them. Could you possibly give me the names so I can research them a bit? We could do as has been done with Elisane Tishar and not list any ajah. As for the image in the character template, I would think that the Flame icon would be a better fit, rather than the Age of Legends icon. Let me know what you think. ---- 01:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Willie! I guess you're Mainphramephreak. No, by the way, I know you are. yes, concerning the twelve ajah Heads... Elisane should obviously have her neutral, light blue, since we only know her as an Amyrlin Seat, and she likely never picked an Ajah (noting the upper-case a). As for the twelve women; their names in alphabetical order after first names are Azille Narof, Biranca Hasad, Catlynde Artein, Dumera Alman, Karella Fanway, Kiam Lopiang, Lideine Rajan, Mailaine Harvole, Mitsora Caal, Nemaira Eldros, Salindi Casolan and Saraline Amerano. Of these women, five apparently left the grand council in in anger; at least one, namely Lideine Rajan, was stilled and possibly executed (based on the rumour of Elisane Tishar's famous ruthlessness, which at this time was possibly necessary). The others, whose fates are technically unknown, are Biranca Hasad, Catlynde Artein and Nemaira Eldros; Mailaine Harvole is an interesting case. After the stilling of Lideine Rajan, she ceased her resistance and led her followers to kneel, but she is not mentioned later in as one of the seven (eight?). I think that these women should have the Flame icon, since it is highly unlikely that any one of them was born in the Age of Legends, and so they aren't truly Age of Legends Aes Sedai; unlike Oselle and Beidomon and company, they shouldn't have the ancient symbol. Also, I think that they, like Elisane, should have the light blue colour frame, since they after all never joined one of the modern Ajahs, and so cannot be said to be "of unknown Ajah", with the pink frame that follows. Light blue frame and the Flame icon will do good, I think; they are neither Age of Legends Aes Sedai nor modern Aes Sedai. They are a sort of intermediate Aes Sedai. Concerning the seven women, I think it would make sense to keep them as they are. They united under Elisane's seven-coloured banner and likely picked modern Ajahs; since we do not know who picked which, all not only can but must be said to be "of unknown Ajah". The question concerns the five women. Thanks for the concern. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 15:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Black Ajah Hunters pictures Hello, I'd like to have my name credited on the potraits used for Seaine, Yukiri and Saerin. I do not mind the contribution, as I've contributed a few images myself, but please do credit me (Benjamin P. Roque) or link to my blog (jieroque.blogspot.com) for the images I painted. The three are part of a whole painting, and I would appreciate it if they were unaltered (not reversed). Cropping them is quite alright, and I appreciate the size uploaded as they give out detail. Permission would be nice too, but not required since the copyright for the characters belong to the Wheel of Time parties, but please credit me as I've spent a very long time painting these visualizations. Thank you again! 14:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Benjamin P. Roque Hello Benjamin! I'm so sorry for the confusion, I have no part in uploading these pictures. I'll have Willie/Mainphramephreak look into it. The additions were made by the user -kay-, and I'm sure he's aware of your concerns as well. Perhaps I should turn my thoughts to you instead, concerning the pictures? I think you've done a GREAT job on Saerin and Yukiri, particularly the later, she looks stunning in your visualisation. Love it, big time. I had a few concerns on the visualisation of Seaine, but I would like to remedy this former statement to the mere hair colour she has been given. She has nearly the same hair colour as Egwene, and her hair is distinctly black, as ascribed her in ACoS/32. However, the picture looks marvellously much better on your blog than it does here; it has been mirrored here, too, although it somehow fits better here on the wiki, with the common photography positioning to the right and all, it makes more sense if they look that way too. Anyway, now that I'm scrolling through your blog, I am going crazy (in a good way) with it! Those paintings are marvellous! Please, add to our work here, with all the credits you'd like, that way you'd serve both yourself and us. You've just gained another loyal blog follower :) ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 15:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no worries! I had my bf upload some images through his contributor name here, as the system here is quite confusing for me. As for now, he's not around so I don't know how to do stuff. Anyway, in the painting, Seaine started out having black hair, but then as I added highlights they kinda overwhelmed the dark parts. In future works where I get to feature her again, I'll remember your input! I've messaged -kay- about the credits, but it's all ok, as I love to share my art. Keep in touch on the blog, input like yours are very important to me, and I appreciate every comment or critique I encounter - it helps artists improve their craft. Now that you've mentioned it, the reversal does indeed look more comfortable. I was just concerned as reversals in artwork tend to show the flaws previously unseen. But it's all good now, thanks for clarifying that! (By the way your work here is phenomenal too! This is where I get the details when I do WoT Fan Art - it's like the WoT Bible that I turn to when something is unclear. ) 09:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Benjamin P. Roque Anasai Hi. Yes, it was in AMOL-7. King Easar recited the poem and Lan asked if it was Anasai of Ryddingwood. If I may ask, where did you get the info that the poem Lan recited in TEOTW-46 was Anasai? Don't get me wrong, they both sound very similar. I was just wondering. Thanks! ---- 05:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hi, Sister. I just wanted to let you know about something. The character template is what adds a page to the "Living as of..." categories. In the template parameters, you can change the "living=" entry to the correct book and the template will automatically add/change the category. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ---- 21:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Uuh, yeah, thanks for the headsup Willie, but I can't remember I have added any such template. Before knowing any better, Rmmateus and I added "Aes Sedai (Age of Legends)" to the Forsaken, but those have since been removed. Did you mistake me for SisterMyana, or did you post this on everyone's talk wall? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Oops. Sorry about that. Must have missed-clicked. Thanks for letting me know. ---- 06:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Amico Nagoyin Hi. I was going through Amico's page and noticed the theories about her age and I decided to ask you because I think you have good opinions. Some women may start channeling at the age of thirteen, Amico could be one of these and she could have gone to the Tower at this age. If she was twenty-three when she escaped, could she have attained the ageless look in ten years? She could have spent five years as a novice and other five as accepted , which is more than Siuan and Moiraine. She could have gained the shawl just before Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene reached the Tower. Finally, she could have been a darkfriend before she was raised couldn't she? Maybe nothing is wrong in the books. Well, thanks Rmmateus Thank you so much for the explanation. I did not know about the changings in the ebook version of The Dragon Reborn. And even if she was that young it might have been unlikely for the Black Ajah to choose her as a member of the group. She must not be much older than Nynaeve and she is certainly younger than Moiraine and Moiraine has been Aes Sedai for twenty years. But the matter was really about age. Thank you again. You've been a great help :) Re: Dreadlords Going by what has been said about the Dreadlords of the Trolloc Wars, I think that any dark-aligned channeler from the Last Battle could be considered a Dreadlord. ---- 18:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Dragonsworn In regards to the Dragonsworn, I think that if they identified themselves as Dragonsworn, or if they forsook previous titles or claims, they should be categorized as such. If I remember correctly, there was an army group in the Last Battle that was comprised entirely of Dragonsworn. I'd have to take a look, though. Also, I want to say that I really appreciate all of the work you've done here. It is always nice to see fans that help out. Thanks! ---- 18:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Concerning Dreadlords At first I thought that Dreadlords could be considered the ones that fought for the Dark One at the Last Battle. But then I thought that the moment the women from Liandrin's group left the Tower they would become Dreadlords, channelers from the Shadow. But thanks for the warning :) Reply: Ok, so thanks again for the warning. I've already removed the categories in the members that did not belong. Question from Lothair Mantelar Are you one of Wiki administrators? I am sorry for that publish on Birgitte Silwerbow,but iwanted to state that she infast changed many nationalities over the ages. Re: Concerning the Red Ajah When I mentioned Sashalle I only meant that even though she is not better than Pevara, Teslyn and Silviana, she is much better than others like Toveine. I was happy that she took care of Cairhienin affairs along with Samitsu and was sent to Thakan'dar in the Last Battle. All Aes Sedai that fought in that front deserve some credit and I felt terrible when she fell under Hessalam's Compulsion. So when I mentioned her name it was just an homage. I couldn't agree more on what you said about the Red: two deposed Amyrlins, one usurper, some forty-eight Black sisters. The first Aes Sedai we see from the Red Ajah in the books (not counting New Spring) is Elaida, the second is Liandrin if I'm not mistaken. By the fourth book my idea of Red Ajah was "EVIL". But thankfully some Aes Sedai helped making the Red Ajah something else and maybe the Red Ajah may become much better now that saidin is clean. As for the Blue, I think Siuan and Moiraine just prove how great the Ajah is. But that must have not been enough for Robert Jordan and we find other great Blues: Tamra, Gitara, Deane Aryman. I still find it hard to believe that there are evil Aes Sedai from the Blue: Merean Redhill, Sheriam, Moria. It is true that the Red Ajah's reputation is worse than any but we cannot forget that if it weren't for them, the world might not have been the same. About Elaida Hi again. There's something I've been asking myself in the last few days: why was Elaida a Sitter when Siuan was Amyrlin? She was too young for that office and in New Spring Siuan mentions that it takes about 100 years as Aes Sedai to be a Sitter and 150 to be Amyrlin. Of course Siuan was young to be Amyrlin but that was the point of her being elected. Elaida must have been Aes Sedai for some 25 years when she was Sitter. Also, was she a Sitter for how long? She was advisor to Morgase, could she have been Sitter then? Could all of this be an action from the Black Ajah to see if she would screw things up (which she did)? RE: Once again, all in her name Thanks, I miss her too. After all she had been through, I never thought she would die. She deserved to be happy. She died a hero nonetheless. Rmmateus (talk) 13:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Ter'angreal Hi there. I guess you were right. There is only one ter'angreal capable of producing balefire, the fluted black rod which was stolen from the White Tower by Liandrin's group. I thought that the bent black rod could also produce balefire but it can only invert weaves. Thanks for correcting :) Rmmateus (talk) 22:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Verin I think that Verin's affiliation should be changed to White Tower. After all,she betrayed Black Ajah for the sake of the Tower (Question asked by Lothair Mantelar) RE: Ishamael (and a question about the Black Ajah) No problem at all :) I'd like to ask you if you think there is any hideout for the Black Ajah. The Blues have Salidar, maybe the Black Ajah needed some place if something went wrong. Otherwise how would they have gathered to the Last Battle? We never heard anything from Jeaine Caide from book five to the very end, and we know she was not with the remaining members of the group. Then we find Rianna with Alviarin. And it can be assumed that the Aes Sedai that fled the White Tower fought at the Last Battle, although there is no trace of any of those. Maybe the Forsaken had a hand in rallying them or maybe they had some hideout somewhere. And after writing all this I remebered that maybe Verin would have known and mentioned such an important part. So maybe there isn't anything and the Black Ajah was just careless. Rmmateus (talk) 01:03, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re-reply: Black Ajah's hideout You made very good points. I think Andor would be a good place because it's near the Tower and it's a central place in the Westlands. I also thought that having one place is dangerous. If a sister knows only the identity of two or three Blacks for safety, it is possible that they have several hideouts and each sister may be aware of only one or two locations. Besides, houses owned by darkfriends may be a good place as we see in Amadicia and Andor. Thank you for your precious help :) Rmmateus (talk) 22:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Elayne/Aviendha issue Evening, Sister, This is battle I've fought in the past. Like the series, these things seem to be cyclical. Anyways, here is a link to Tor.com's write-up of the image, and here is a direct link to the comment by the artist that drew the picture. She clearly states it is Elayne on the left and Aviendha in the middle. It also gives an explination of the hair colors being off a bit. Let me know if you have any more problems. ---- 05:26, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Moiraine and Nynaeve Moiraine's page should be edited. Nynaeve also battled and overpowered a forsaken,not just Moiraine.Also,to Nynaeve's page should be added the fact that cleansing of saidin,defeating Moghedien and Heaing what could not be Healed place her amongst the greatest sisters of the White Tower. Just proposing these changes "D Lothair Mantelar (talk) 16:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Lothair Mantelar Re-reply : Verin As you suggested, i left Mainphramephreak a message about Verin,along with some other probositions of mine. Also I'm going to write a massive article concerning our own connection to the world of the wheel,since there are hints in the series we are currently in the First Age,so how do This age even gets into the second? I have a few theories about that...Lothair Mantelar (talk) 11:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg88lAjyxqY Just look at this art please :D About Malkier A section date of Re-establishment should be added to the page. I would like to discuss this with you before proceeding. Slowing Ah, you might be right about Mesaana, I may have mistaken three hundred for four hundred. She does say in one of her POVs (the prologue in Lord of Chaos maybe?) how old she was and that she was still short of her middle years in AoL terms. I can't remember it exactly though. Yeah, I just checked and it does indeed say three hundred and that she was 'just into her middle years' rather than 'just short of her middle years' as I thought so that may have been overstated somewhat. Six hundred then might be a more average age. Regarding the rest, as I mention in the talk page and edit description the page is very much a first draft - I wrote it rather quickly so I could finish off editing another page which was the reason I discovered the absence of the slowing page in the first place. Feel free to make whatever edits you feel necessary, the more input the better really. :) Acarna (talk) 16:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) : Although I will say that I wasn't suggesting that the agelessness of the Oath Rod was related to slowing, but that the Oath Rod affects slowing in some unknown way so that Aes Sedai who have sworn the Oaths do not live as long as they would without having sworn the Oaths. Acarna (talk) 17:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Saerin Hi, thank you for your suggestion about Saerin aspect, for now I'm downloading in the wikia many pictures that I did about a lot of WOT charecters; when I finish it, I will try to chang many of them and I will try to a more Aes Sedai version about our brown sitter -kay- (talk) 13:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) About Siuan Strenght Hi, yes you have good reasons about the choice of Siuan for the Amyrlin Seat: Seaine proposed her name because she was young and a good administrator (A Crown of Swords, ch 8), her strenght by Aes Sedai standard was only implicit. But usually when the Sitters or Ajah Heads are discussing about the Amyrlin they speak often of the need of a strong Amyrlin, in fact every one that we know in that position were chosen among the strongest, and also the two that we know were struggling in the past for the Amyrlin Seat (Romanda and Lelaine) were in that rank. Now I'm curious to know who are the other 4 with less than 50 years as sisters that the Sitters were discussing before the choice of Siuan. -kay- (talk) 08:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Concerning Siuan and the unknown "other four" Yes I have some ideas. The Sitters were discussing about sisters that have wear the shawl less than fifty years, but more than ten, as Siuan. So we have to exclude the Aes Sedai who gained the shawl after Siuan, as Sheriam or Myrelle, or in the same day as Moiraine (who was also far from the Tower). So we have very few Sister remained, all of them around 50-60 years old and among the strongest. I think that we can find our 4 in the group of the so called "Too Young Sitters": Andaya and Joline are good candidate as you mentioned them. Also Kwamesa, Rina, Juilaine are some of the names that now are coming in my mind. Outside this group we know Bera and Kiruna as strong sisters, I don't know about Bera age, but we know that Kiruna is the sister of the actual reigning king of Arafel and so she can't be too old-kay- (talk) 09:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::in reality Leane was raised some time before Siuan, but not so many years in fact they were accepted togheter.-kay- (talk) 13:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Others that fit in our search: Beonin, Nesune, Merise, Maigan (but about the last three we are sure about the strength but don't know their real age, surely in their description they have not gray hair). For me the best candidates are Kiruna, Beonin, Kwamesa and Andaya---kay- (talk) 10:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Green Ajah Amyrlin Hi. You are right! The data about the number of Amyrlin by Ajah was taken before the last events. I will add Cadsuane :) ---kay- (talk) 08:23, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Concerning Cetalia Delarme Hello there, I've been away for some time as well, but I thought some editings were in order now that the Wheel of Time Companion is here. The information is in the Companion, but it doesn't explain why, probably she knew too much. I hope I was of some help ;) Rmmateus (talk) 10:28, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Tesien Hello, I checked the "revision history" about Tesien Jorhald... I was not the one that edited the part you wrote about... you can see it yourself: http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Tesien_Jorhald?action=history ...anyway I checked about it in the Wheel of Time Companion: it is stated that also the Highest before Galina was a Black sister and she was killed by Ishamael for her involvement in the Vileness as many in the Supreme council of the Black Ajah....---kay- (talk) 18:48, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Caraighan Hello, it was a surprise for me too!! As you, I was quite sure that she was Amyrlin, instead she is "only" a legendary Green Aes Sedai and Rashima the legendary Amyrlin. I started noting about it when it was not mentioned on the Caraighan's TWoT Companion article, but knowing that it is not always a reliable source I checked also on Tar Valon.net, and http://encyclopaedia-wot.org... after I checked in the Glossaries at the end of the books and in the Guide of T. Patterson, Caraighan was never mentioned as Amyrlin!---kay- (talk) 15:46, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Gone from the Wiki? Sister of the Blue - where have you been? We miss your contributions. Servant of All (talk) 03:25, January 23, 2018 (UTC)